


close your eyes and rise

by excentricAnthropologist



Series: Overwatch fanmixes [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excentricAnthropologist/pseuds/excentricAnthropologist
Summary: "I dreamt I was a butterfly."





	close your eyes and rise

**close your eyes and rise \- a zenyatta fanmix**

_"I dreamt I was a butterfly."_

1\. **Forever** \- Michael Guy Bowman

_(instrumental)_

2\. **Dance or Die** \- Janelle Monáe feat. Saul Williams

_Now I'm not saying it's better to bailar_  
_You can pull the trigger or you can build you an ark_  
_My words are rather kind you keep them held in contempt_  
_Looking for a nine and then a droid you can tempt_

3\. **Stardust** \- The Golden Filter

_Stardust in my eyes_  
_Bright lights beyond the sky_  
_Look at the cat eyes_  
_Black lights electrified_

4\. **It's in Our Hands** \- Björk

_Look no further_  
_I look no further_  
_It's in our hands_  
_It always was_  
_It's in our hands_

5\. **Beyond** \- Daft Punk

_There's no such thing as competition_  
_To find our way we lose control_  
_Remember – love's our only mission_  
_This is the journey of the soul_

6\. **Divinity** \- Porter Robinson feat. Amy Millan

_Lean into my side_  
_Never felt alive_  
_Call the chance and sigh_  
_We will wait for this_

7\. **Science/Visions** \- CHVRCHΞS

_Set free_  
_A circuit of consciousness_  
_When you are truly yourself_  
_You will_  
_Succumb to a permanence_

8\. **All Is Full of Love** \- Björk

_You'll be given love_  
_You'll be taken care of_  
_You'll be given love_  
_You have to trust it_

9\. **Who Is in Your Heart Now?** \- Studio Killers

_Have you ever found something_  
_That you didn't even know you were looking for?_  
_An answer_  
_Though you didn't hear the question_

10\. **Human (Armin Van Buuren Club Remix)** \- The Killers

_My sign is vital_  
_My hands are cold_  
_And I'm on my knees_  
_Looking for the answer_

11\. **Sea of Voices (Antic Remix)** \- Porter Robinson

_We'll see creation come undone_  
_These bones that bound us will be gone_  
_We'll stir our spirits 'til we're one_  
_Then soft as shadows we'll become_

12\. **Open Spaces** \- Zack Hemsey

_(instrumental)_

**Author's Note:**

> art by my friend Mary
> 
> [listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/124212696/playlist/2HWh5G8U2bxxw7F5bb3VvE?si=9LmZJE1yT3mR4hrI80cFWQ)


End file.
